


Fever

by leafmon1995



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Fever, Fights, Gen, Guilt, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken gets a fever after a Digimon appears near Masaru hometown. Masaru feels guilty at his stupidity as he takes care of Ken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Masaru groaned at his stupidity. He had asked Daisuke's best friend to help him with a project he needed to do for class. It sucked that he had to catch up on his schoolwork just because he spent a few years in the Digital World. He sighed as he glanced at the pale boy. Ken looked very sick and a bit too pale for his liking.

Masaru gently replaced the cloth that was on Ken's forehead with a new one wet one. He grumbled guiltily. Ken had just gotten over his cold yesterday. Now because of him, Ken's fever was back.

It probably didn't help that it was pouring when they got out of the car and on top of that a Digimon came through the gate and started attacking. He should have told Ken to stay at DATS. But no, he had dragged the pour kid along without his Digimon. He regretted his action and wished he could go back in time and do everything all over again.

"Boss?" Masaru glanced at Agumon who came into the bedroom with a tray filled with fried eggs, a pitcher of water, and three glasses. Masaru eyed the food warily. As much as he loved his mother's cooking, he just wasn't hungry.

"I'm not hungry," he told Agumon before the Digimon could say anything else. Agumon frowned at him in confusion as he placed the tray on the table.

"Wow, Boss! You never reject Sayuri's eggs!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call my mom by her name and put it in the same sentence as eggs?" Masaru growled and hit Agumon on the head with his fist. Agumon groaned as he rubbed his head, maybe he groaned a little too loudly.

"Mhm." Masaru glared at his partner as Ken moaned softly. Masaru watched as Ken slowly opened his eyes. Masaru noticed Ken's eyes were unfocused and slightly dull due to the fever. "M-Masaru?"

Masaru smiled gently at his friend. Yes, he thought of the young genius as his friend. Ken might be smarter than most of the other guys in his and the others groups, even be in the same smartness level as Koushiro, Ryou, Jianliang, and Thoma, but Ken never bragged about it and never belittled him like Thoma often did.

In fact, Ken probably treated him the same way he treated Daisuke, Taichi, Ryou, Takato, Takuya and the other Chosen, Warriors, and Tamers, with kindness and understanding. He thought Ken was the only one that was so kind to explain what the genius are always talking about.

The kid had a good heart and was very understanding and patient if that was even possible. He wondered how he was able to stand the hyperactive leader of the younger Chosen at times. Then again, he wouldn't be the Chosen of Kindness of he wasn't kind, caring, understanding, and patient.

"Yeah, it's me. Before you ask, we are back at my place. You have a slight fever." _Again,_ he added to himself. "You should be fine in a couple days, at least that's what Thoma says."

"My mom?"

"I called her already and told her what happened. After scolding me for allowing you to get sick again, she agreed that you should stay here until you're better or until you're well enough to go home." Ken nodded slightly and looked at him tiredly. "Are you thirsty?" Masaru asked as he reached for the glass of water that Agumon had poured for them, while he was talking to Ken.

"A little." Masaru knew that was probably a lie, but didn't push it. Ken had a fever and Masaru knew from experience (from when Chika was sick with the flu) that Ken would drain the glass the moment it touched his lips and maybe be needing another.

Masaru thanked Agumon, before holding the glass to Ken's lips. As suspected, Ken drained the glass in a matter of seconds. Masaru decided to give Ken a second glass, not wanting him to be too dehydrated. Ken didn't protest when Masaru gave him the second glass of water. After the second glass, Masaru put the glass back on the tray, where he noticed a few fired eggs were missing from the plate. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the young genius.

"I'm sorry," Masaru said without thinking. Ken blinked tiredly at him in confusion.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"I should have left you at DATS or with someone. You didn't have your Digimon and I dragged you with me in the rain to fight that Digimon." Masaru shook his head in annoyances at himself. "You just got over a cold and now you're sick again because of me! Hell, even Thoma yelled at me on how reckless I was when you suddenly passed out when he and Gaomon got there!"

Masaru sighed as he paused his rant. He didn't want to yell. Ken was sick and it made him feel awful. He sighed as Ken placed his hand over his. Ken looked weakly at him as he smiled slightly.

"It's not your fault Masaru. Things happen." Masaru smiled slightly. How did he know that Ken would say that? "Besides, it's not like I haven't gotten sick before. I was playing soccer with Daisuke the last time I got this sick. My mom wasn't really happy that we were playing soccer in the rain, though." Masaru shook his head at that. _Kids._ "You're not alone in this. So...don't...beat yourself over this..." Ken's voice trailed off as he drifted back to sleep. Masaru smiled slightly. At least someone didn't blame him; then again, he expected nothing less from the Child of Kindness.

Masaru grabbed a fried egg from the plate before Agumon could eat all of them. He smiled as he ate his favorite food in the whole wide world. Masaru finally allowed himself to relax ever since he got back from DATS. He knew it didn't matter if the others yelled at him for allowing Ken to get sick. As long as Ken was alright and was on his side, it didn't seem to matter.

"Masaru! YOU MORON!"

Or maybe not. Masaru sighed as Yoshino's voice screeched from downstairs. He quickly got up to prevent her from waking up Ken. With an order to Agumon to watch over Ken, he left his room.

He groaned as Yoshino's voice got a bit louder. With a grumble, Masaru walked faster to stop her from depriving Ken of much-needed rest. Once he got downstairs, he saw Yoshino in the living room. His mother must have let her in.

Yoshino's face was red with anger when she saw him. He didn't even get a single word in when she started yelling at how stupid he was and what on earth he was thinking going on his own like that? He rolled his eyes as she yelled at him and told him that he should have gone to DATS first and left Ken there, especially since his Digimon was in the Digital World.

After ten minutes of her yelling, Masaru snapped and told her to shut up before she woke Ken up. She shut up then and glared at him, but he ignored her as he told her to leave. She huffed at him and was about to yell again when his mother came from the kitchen looking very unhappy. He watched as Yoshino was escorted out by his mother. With a sigh, he went back upstairs to his room. Thankfully, Ken was still asleep. He walked back in and sat down.

"What was that about?" Agumon asked quietly.

"Yoshino and her temper again," he replied and left it at that. He watched Ken as he slept. He knew Ken would be fine in a few days, but he wasn't sure how much more yelling he could take. With another sigh, Masaru closed his eyes, as he felt a headache coming. It was going to be a very stressful week when he goes to DATS tomorrow.


End file.
